The present disclosure relates generally to sense amplifier circuits, and more specifically to sense amplifier circuits used in memory devices.
Sense amplifier circuits are typically used for accessing and reading the contents of memory cells, such as those typically found in static random access memory devices (SRAM). These sense amplifier circuits typically include a number of transistors configured to sense and produce an output indicative of memory cell contents.